


build

by frausorge



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, San Jose Sharks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: Oh, was that awkward?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [these](http://www.dereferer.org/?https%3A%2F%2Fwww%2Eyoutube%2Ecom%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DHD%2Da3NTujTI) [videos](http://www.dereferer.org/?https%3A%2F%2Fwww%2Eyoutube%2Ecom%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D4lP7laGrmI4).

Kimmy's muttering under her breath as she runs her finger down the instructions, so Joel keeps the airhorn quiet for a bit. He hadn't realized quite how obnoxious it would sound indoors. It's made Kimmy smile, though, even as she was shaking her head and plugging her ears, so he's glad he brought it.

Martin is fidgeting next to him. "Can I pet your horse?" Martin asks abruptly.

And you know what, that's just great. Martin can try all he wants to get a rise out of him. Joel isn't falling for it. "Go ahead," he says, keeping his voice just as low and even.

Martin reaches one long arm over and scritches at the polyester scruff that passes as the rocking horse's mane. 

Despite himself, Joel looks down to watch. Martin's not touching him at all, but the sight of Martin's hand moving in the space between his thighs is- well. Joel kind of wishes he'd changed out of his work clothes before coming here. He is not going to be the one to back down, though. He bites his lip and keeps quiet.

"Ok, no," Kimmy says. Joel looks up, startled. How long has he been mesmerized by Martin's fingers? "I'm happy if the two of you are finally getting your act together, but get a fucking room, guys. A room that's _not_ my kids' playroom," she adds. Joel blinks and glances to the side in time to see Martin shut his mouth. 

Martin pulls his hand back and rests it on his own leg instead. "Sorry, Kimmy," he says then. "You want any help?"

Kimmy rolls her eyes. "No, I've got it. In fact, I think I'm almost done here. You guys can go ahead and head out if you want. Move on to the next part of your evening."

Joel wants to protest; for one thing, they don't have any "next part" planned that he knows of, and for another, he has no idea what's even going on anymore. But Martin is standing up and picking up his gear, so Joel does too. "Sorry, Kimmy," he says, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Zach and Ali are gonna love the house."

"They better, after all this work," Kimmy says. "Thanks for keeping me company."

"Any time," Joel says.

Martin bends down to hug Kimmy too, and then she more or less shoves them out the door. "Ok, good night, have fun, guys!" she says.

"So," Martin says out on the sidewalk, "did you eat yet? Wanna come over and have some dinner?" His tone is casual, but he still looks awfully twitchy, eyes darting right and left without ever meeting Joel's gaze. 

"No, I came straight from work," Joel says. "And, uh, sure, I guess."

"Great," Martin says. "You can follow me back to my place then."

"Sure," Joel says.

 

Things feel a little more normal while they're eating. Martin turns on the news on mute and complains about all the shit getting thrown at him at work. Joel nods sympathetically while he's digging in. Martin has put Joel's favorite alfredo sauce on the linguine.

"Good?" Martin says, watching, and Joel nods again.

It's after dinner, when they've loaded up the dishwasher and Martin's started it running, that things get awkward again. Martin looks like he wants to say something, leaning back against the counter, squinching up his eyes, and scratching the back of his neck, but nothing actually comes out of his mouth. Joel figures it's up to him.

"So, like," he says. "What was that? Back there at Kimmy's?"

"Nothing," Martin says, fast. "It doesn't have to be anything."

"I'm sorry if it's awkward for you to have a friend be into you," Joel presses on, "but you don't have to act so- I mean, at this point I kinda feel like you're the one making it weird. You know?"

Martin looks up at that. "Wait, what?"

"I'm trying to be chill," Joel says, "like, keep it locked down and not bother you with it, but then you go and do stuff like that, and-" 

Martin's laughing. Joel breaks off, more confused than ever.

"You're into me?" Martin says.

"Uh, yeah."

"I'm into you too," Martin tells him. "I guess I'm just really bad at showing it."

"Oh," Joel says. "Oh!"

He's still trying to take that in when Martin steps forward and kisses him. It's good- distractingly good. Joel has been off balance the whole night, and Martin's tongue pressing at the seam of his lips is not helping him settle down at all. He's not complaining.

"Can we maybe take this to the couch?" Martin says several minutes later. His lips look a little swollen already and his hair is sticking out from where Joel ran his fingers through it.

Joel smiles. "Sure," he says. 

Martin takes Joel's hand and tugs him through the archway into the living room. Joel stumbles a little trying to keep up. Martin drops down onto the couch and pulls Joel in to stand in front of him.

"So," he says, with a barely suppressed grin. "Can I-"

"Do not finish that sentence," Joel warns him. 

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

Joel tries to glare, but it's pretty much a failure; he's feeling way too fond. "How about you just touch my dick now."

"Ok," Martin says, and he does, cupping Joel through his pants before working him out of all the layers of his clothes. They get settled stretching out on the couch, and then, there, that's what Joel was waiting for, what was so tantalizing earlier, Martin's hand touching and moving and stroking, finally right where Joel wants it.

Martin kisses Joel's mouth and jaw and throat, still working Joel's cock with his hand, and Joel doesn't even try to last. He lets it rise, lets it build, and spills over Martin's fingers with a groan.

Martin's nuzzling at Joel's chest when Joel gets coordinated enough to move again. Joel presses a kiss to the top of his head. "Mm, here, sit up a little," Joel says, and Martin shifts obligingly. It takes a little shuffling to get Martin's pants off too. His dick is red and already a little slick at the tip. Joel leans in and takes it in his mouth.

For some reason Joel half-expected Martin to be the quiet type, but it turns out he's not at all. He's both loud and verbal, saying "fuck yeah" and "oh, right there" and "so good, Wardo, keep fucking doing that" until Joel's ears are ringing. It's not until after he comes, biting off "I'm close!", that he finally sinks into stillness and silence.

Joel stretches out alongside Martin and rubs lazily at Martin's shoulder. Martin presses his nose against Joel's cheek. It'll get too chilly to lie around naked in a little while, but for now Joel just feels warm and satisfied.

Then a thought strikes him. "I'm never going to be able to look Kimmy in the eye again," he says.

"Kimmy's cool," Martin says. "She knows how long I've liked you, she's been rooting for me to make a move on you."

"And that was your move," Joel says.

"It worked, didn't it?"

Joel wants to protest that, but can't quite organize the words. While he's sputtering, Martin draws back just enough to look at him with a gleam Joel doesn't trust in his eye.

"Maybe next time," Martin says, "I can ride you."

The only revenge Joel can take is to stop Martin's mouth with a kiss.


End file.
